


Verlass Mich Nicht

by Rammgirl85



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammgirl85/pseuds/Rammgirl85
Summary: Till was in no kind of mood to entertain people that night. He expected nothing good to come of this night until he sees a girl who sweeps him off his feet. Could he have possibly found the woman that he would settle down with or will he fall for someone he can never have?





	Verlass Mich Nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I started this story a long time ago and I felt that I was to busy with my other fic to post this one at that time. Now that I have awful writer's block with my other story I decided that maybe the people who were reading that may enjoy this while I try to work on the other one.   
> I tried writing this from Till's point of view which proved to be harder than expected. This entire thing was just a silly idea that I had and I thought it might make for an interesting fic so I decided to write it. Once I took an unexpectedly long hiatus from my first fic I decided that I should still post something while I try to work things out. This is just a little side project so I may not finish this. I would love to hear from you guys whether or not I should continue with this, so comments would be greatly appreciated.  
> I apologize for any typos and if this really sucks please feel free to let me know.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

Another show. I was getting too old to do this many in a row. It was starting to feel like every city and every crowd was the same. Until that one night. When I saw her. We had just walked on stage and I looked out to see the mesmerized gazes from the people of the front row. That was when I saw her. She was shorter than most, smashed up against the barrier and dressed in simple black jeans black corseted top with buckles down the front that was not too slutty but just sexy enough to hold your attention. She screamed when she saw us and showed me her amazing smile as soon as we took the stage. As we played through the set I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she moved to the music was hypnotic and was somehow different from the way the other girls danced. She danced for herself, as if she was totally alone, whereas the others seemed to dance for an audience.   
Throughout the show I longed just to make eye contact with her and have her flash me her mysterious grin that made me want to do unspeakable things to her and protect her all at the same time.   
Whenever we played a show I always looked for that one person in the crowd that looked at us like they thought what we did was the most spectacular thing ever and I would sing for them. They made this whole thing worth it. That night, I sang for her. I sang to see her dance, I sang to catch her attention and lock eyes with her, I sang with more passion than I ever had before.   
I could barely take my eyes off of her the entire set, longing to take her by the hand and just run away with her and never look back. Whenever she caught my eye I would have to do a double take, she seemed too perfect to be walking this earth, it was as if I had seen an angel.   
We started to play our last few songs and I realized the harsh reality that when this show was over she would fade from my life forever, just a distant memory. I had to stop this from happening. I had to think fast, we only had a few songs left. As we prepared to play Ich Tu Dir Weh I ran off stage to grab someone from security so they could bring her backstage. There was no way I was letting her get away.   
I found someone in a matter of seconds and asked them to do me a favor. "There is a girl in the front row. She has black jeans on and black corset. Just to the left of my microphone stand. Make sure she comes backstage," I instructed quickly and dashed back to my place on stage just before the guys started the next song.   
I saw her face light up as soon as she saw me. All I could do was simply stare at her, praying to god that this beautifully mysterious creature wouldn't be ripped away from me so quickly. I saw a security guard walk over to her and they turned around, looked at me, and pointed to her as if to say "is she the one?" I nodded and pointed, trying to not let this take all of my attention. The security guard slipped her a backstage pass and yelled something into her ear over the music. She had a look of shock and awe on her face, yet never stopped dancing. I felt a little better knowing that I could possibly have the chance to find out what this beautiful woman was like and get to see her features up close.   
After what felt like forever we finally finished the set, allowing me to slip back stage as fast as I possibly could and pray that she would do the same.   
I went back to my dressing room and hastily showered and got dressed, trying to get done cleaning myself up as quickly as I could so I could begin my hunt for that exquisite girl.   
I paced down the hallways, uninterested in anything else besides her. Every once in awhile I would stop somebody to ask them if they had seen her and time and time again they wouldn't have a clue who I was talking about. I was beginning to feel despondent. Had I lost her? Had I lost this gorgeous mystery of a girl before I ever got to know her? Seeing her dance that night had been enough to get me out of one of my foulest moods and I let her go that easily. I let the one thing that had warmed my heart slip through my fingers so that I would never see it again. I needed to see her- but I had lost her and that was it. She was gone forever.   
I kept walking around, not knowing what to do with myself. I decided to go to Richard's room, hoping that he could give me insight of how to cope.   
I walked briskly down the hallway, a horrid scowl on my face from thinking about how I lost her. I stopped when I came across Schneider and Oli taking pictures with someone.   
"Till!" Schneider called, seeing that I had stopped. I walked over and when Oli moved to the side I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was, so close that I could reach out and touch her. I totally ignored Schneider when I saw her. She let out a shy grin as I stared at her, once again melting when I saw her.   
"Hallo," I husked, approaching her a little more. It was as if she was a wild animal that would have been scared off by any sudden movements.   
"Hi," she replied, letting me hear her wonderfully sexy voice. It was all I could do not to lose my mind when I heard her speak.   
"I'm Till, it's nice to meet you," I said after a pause. I was struggling to find words while in her presence.   
"It's nice to meet you too," she responded, her smile never leaving her face. "I'm Lorelai," she introduced herself. Her name was almost as beautiful as she was.   
I tried to think of something to say, anything would have been fine really, but I was too taken aback by the natural confident beauty that radiated from her. My mind grasped for words while my eyes could not stop staring at her.   
"The show was great," she commented, breaking the awkward silence.   
I smiled bashfully.   
"Danke," I replied while running a hand through my hair. "You looked like you were having such a good time, I thought that you'd might want to meet the band. I was the one who sent that security guard to give your your pass," I confessed. I wanted her to know that I was the reason she was there. I may have seemed desperate, but I knew if I ever wanted to get close to this girl I had to be bold and act fast, my time was limited. It was not long before I would have to travel to the next city, taking only the memories of this one with me.   
"Really?" She asked, almost in disbelief.   
"Ja," I replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. I was tempted to say it all then and there, tell her about how mesmerizing she was and how badly I wanted her.  
"What made you pick me?" She asked after a few moments of thought.   
"The way you dance," I stated bluntly. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows as if to command me to tell her more. "The other girls dance for an audience," I explained. "You dance out of pure enjoyment for the music, almost as if no one is watching."  
She let out a small smile and looked down at her black leather combat boots then back up at me, locking her beautiful green eyes with mine.  
She let out what sounded like the beginnings of a laugh, "I, uh, I don't know what to say, um, thank you," she replied, a blush coloring her cheeks. I simply smiled in return, still unable to take my eyes off of her.   
"Uh, Till!" Schneider called, snapping me out of a daze. For the first time since I had been in Lorelai's presence I looked away from her, giving Christoph most of my attention. "The party?" He asked, reminding me that I couldn't stand here all night.   
"Oh ja," I said and then turned to Lorelai. "Would you like to come to the after party with me- I mean us?" I offered.   
"I'd love to," she replied, making my worried thoughts about her rejecting the offer melt away. "But first could we get a picture together?" She asked.   
"Of course," I replied trying to make her feel as welcome as possible. I then moved closer to her and stood behind her, placing my hands on her hips. I pulled her back so that she was pressed up against me and made sure to bend down a little bit so that her head gently rested against my cheek. Being able to finally put my hands on her felt liberating and exhilarating. I craved to do so much more but I kept telling myself to slow down a bit, she was not like the other girls I have had come backstage.   
We finished taking the picture and she turned around, beaming and thanked me.   
"You're very welcome," I replied hold out my arms to offer a hug. She quickly and excitedly accepted. As I wrapped my arms around her I suddenly felt more at peace than I had been in a long time. I took in her scent and found that she smelled as beautiful as she looked. Her perfume smelled wonderful yet wasn't in any way overbearing. Holding her in my arms made me want to whisk her away to my room and have her all to myself.   
Christoph cleared his throat, making me look up from our embrace. Realizing that he was signaling me that perhaps the length of the hug was a little bit too friendly, I let Lorelai go.   
"So I guess we should get going," I suggested.   
"Oh yeah," Lorelai said, sounding excited. "I've always wondered what Rammstein parties were like," she continued.   
"Well you're about to find out," I replied, holding my arm out for her to take. We then made our way to the party, Lorelai accompanying me and simply brightening my night just by being there with me.


End file.
